Dust District (Mission)
Dust District is the sixth mission in Dishonored 2, in which either Corvo Attano or Emily Kaldwin must navigate the Batista Overlook in the Dust District during the warfare between the Howlers and Overseers to collect information linking Delilah Copperspoon to the disappearance of Aramis Stilton. Briefing Pre-Mission, Dreadful Wale Meet with Anton Sokolov to discuss your next steps, before taking the skiff to the Dust District. Mission You must travel through the Dust District to Aramis Stilton's Manor, which contains more of Delilah's secrets. Vice Overseer Byrne and his religious followers are at war with Paolo, leader of the Howler gang. Either Byrne or Paolo will aid you, for a favor. Details The Dust District, previously known as the Batista Mining District, has been ravaged by the silver-mining industry since the disappearance of the mine baron, Aramis Stilton. The Howlers, lead by Paolo, are fighting the Grand Serkonan Guard to take back the mines from the corrupt Duke of Serkonos, Luca Abele. Warfare Overseers led by Vice Overseer Byrne are fighting them back to restore peace and build a new chapel there. Corvo or Emily must gain access to Aramis Stilton's manor, which has only one point of entry; a large door protected by the Jindosh lock. The lock's combination can be determined by solving the Jindosh Riddle. Corvo or Emily may choose to side with one of the groups by bringing the opposing leader's body to them, so that the group can provide them with a written solution to the Riddle. Should neither side be befriended, Corvo or Emily may find a note with the Riddle's solution, though this requires them to infiltrate both groups' territory. Notes *Jindosh's lock, which requires one to solve a 'Logic Grid Puzzle', only requires the name and the heirloom. The order of the people is irrelevant when entering the solution. **For those wishing to speedrun the game, a generalized solution for the puzzle can be found here. Or an even easier solution here. Special Actions *The Jindosh Lock - Solved the Jindosh Lock without obtaining the answer from anyone else. *Childhood Home - Found and explored the dwelling where Corvo Attano grew up. *Power of the Streets - Sided with Paolo and the Howlers in the struggle for the Dust District. *Theocratic Support - Sided with the Vice Overseer and the Abbey in the struggle for the Dust District. *Another Solution - Eliminated both faction leaders in the struggle for the Dust District. *Uninvolved - Eliminated neither faction leader in the struggle for the Dust District. *Black Market Heist - Deduced the door code, using the shopkeeper's wedding date. *Book of the Fallen - Added Vice Overseer Byrne's name to the Book of the Fallen. Trivia *The achievement Eureka is earned is this mission by solving the Jindosh Riddle without collecting the code from somewhere else. *The Jindosh Lock is first hinted at in the mission The Clockwork Mansion with a plan for the "enigma door" visible next to the electroshock machine in Kirin Jindosh's laboratory. *Like the mission Edge of the World, the protagonist does not return to the Dreadful Wale after this mission, instead progressing directly on to the next mission. *The achievements Howlers 'til the End and Faithful to the Abbey are the same as the special actions Power of the Streets and Theocratic Support, respectively. *Eliminating (lethally or non-lethally) Paolo twice in this mission, if he was already killed or knocked out in The Clockwork Mansion, unlocks the achievement Place of Three Deaths. *One of the musician pairs needed for the achievement Songs of Serkonos can be found in this mission, in the Crone's Hand Saloon. *This is the only mission to have two souvenirs. The first is a silvergraph of Meagan Foster's skiff approaching the Campo Seta Dockyards, the second is Corvo's Blade Verbena trophy. Gallery Dust District Map.jpg|The map of the Dust District. Anton Sokolov.png|Anton Sokolov in the intro of the mission. silvergraph projecter e3.png|A silvergraph projector. Byrne.png|Vice Overseer Liam Byrne contemplates in front of a wanted poster of Paolo. Shadow-walk-gif.gif|Emily using shadow walk to assassinate Vice Overseer Liam Byrne in the Dishonored 2 gameplay trailer (GIF). Paolo and dead Liam byrne.png|Emily delivers Liam Byrne's corpse to Paolo in the Dishonored 2 gameplay trailer. Blackmarketowner4.jpg|The black market shop in the Dust District. JindoshLock.jpg|The Jindosh lock. Low Chaos Walkthrough zh:沙尘区（任务） ru:Пыльный_квартал_(миссия) Category:Dishonored 2 Missions